lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeview Cabin
Lakeview Cabin is a flash game by Roope Tamminen. It is the original game in the series and was released on October 22, 2013, on Gamejolt and October 28, 2013 on Newgrounds. Synopsis From the Newgrounds game page: What a great day! Not a care in the world. Why not mow the lawn or enjoy some beverages? Relax at the sauna? Or hunt something to eat! Enjoy a peaceful weekend at your very own lakeview cabin. Gameplay Lakeview Cabin is played from a 2D perspective. The player controls a character that can run around and interact in a cabin. The player is able to pick up objects, throw them, and use them to attack. The player must spend the day preparing to defeat a monster which will attack them relentlessly later on in the game, therefore winning the game. Walkthrough There are a few ways to defeat the killer: * The axe * The shotgun * A pail of water * A small piece of wood Starting off, head to the right and grab the log next to the deer. Take it to the main cabin and throw it at the shotgun to knock it down. Grab the log and take it outside, walk to the left and knock down the bear trap by walking under it while holding the log. Throw the log at the bear trap to set it off. Next, grab the log next to the outhouse and place it inside the outhouse. Grab the axe outside the outhouse and cut the log inside the outhouse. The wood will fly up and knock the key off the ceiling of the outhouse. Take the ae out and leave it inside the main cabin. Be sure to grab the key. Head to the shack to the right of the outhouse, it is now open from the key in the outhouse. Grab the shotgun ammo to the left of the alcohol bottle. Now head outside and take a piece of wood, either from the outhouse or from the bear trap, and leave it in front of the fireplace in the main cabin. Do not put it in the fireplace, as the fire does not last long. Be sure to separate the axe, the shotgun and the wood as to not accidentally pick up the wrong item when dealing with the monster. You can either wait for the monster to spawn, make it spawn by seeing all of the ghosts around the island, or simply force it to spawn by pressing O. The monster always comes from the right side of the island. Wait for it to approach and enter the main cabin. Once she is in the cabin, shoot her with the shotgun. Then quickly grab the ax and start hacking at her. Once her body is a bloody mess, grab the wood and toss it into the fireplace. Now wait for the fetus monster to pop out of the corpse. Grab it once it appears, and throw it into the fireplace. Another option is to take the lawnmower and fill it up using the gas from the gasoline found in the shack left of the main cabin, drive it to the right of the map until you run over the power cord. When the monster steps over the sparking cord, you can either throw a pail of water made using the bucket in the shed and the water pump, or you can drink the bottle of alcohol and projectile vomit on her. Either option will electrocute her to death, but either way, you will be left to deal with the fetus monster the same way. Story A man lived with his son, his daughter and his pregnant wife. Every year they camped at Lakeview like many other people, but while they were on the island his wife went into labor, and she had to give birth on the island. With no medical help, she died and the baby was stillborn. The dad was heartbroken and committed suicide sometime later, leaving the two kids alone. The kids grew up at a foster home, but when they were old enough they inherited their parents' old house. While they were in the foster home they fell in love. The son became this crazy maniac that killed people's kids and he became known as the smiling killer, the police found out who he actually was and went to his house. When they opened the door to his room they saw him having sex with his sister, the smiling killer charged the police with a knife and they shot him fifteen times. And they said it was the worst case of suicide they ever saw. -(The wife haunts the first island in Lakeview Cabin) -(The husband and his stillborn baby haunts the second island in Lakeview Cabin III) -(The oldest son haunts the street in Lakeview cabin V) Sequel Lakeview Cabin has spawned a sequel by the name of Lakeview Cabin Collection. The sequel is a series of episodic games structured similarly to the first one. The story is somewhat continued as the main cast of the sequel revisits the lake where the man was supposedly at. Category:Games